The handling, loading, shipment and unloading of motor vehicles from one geographical location to another and particularly for overseas shipment have been costly and time consuming operations. Many vehicles are shipped on vessels between decks by being fastened securely by chains, cables or other suitable tie-down devices. Other vehicles have been shipped in containerized units and have necessitated suitable chocking and tie-down devices with limitations being placed upon the number of vehicles that are capable of being shipped in a single container.
Various attempts have been made to maximize the number of vehicles that may be suitably stored and shipped in containerized units in view of the length limitations for the containers which are in the range of 35 to 40 feet long. Various attempts have been made to increase the number of vehicles that may be shipped in a single container or containerized unit but the cost of installing some of the structures and the cost of the structures themselves have been uneconomical. The recognition of being able to increase the load-carrying capacity of a single containerized unit to one additional vehicle will result in considerable savings by reducing the cost of shipping from one location to another aboard containerships.